


The Graduate

by AndreaDTX



Series: Life After Death [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Good dad Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaDTX/pseuds/AndreaDTX
Summary: One the greatest gifts Oliver has ever received came in an envelope smaller than his outstretched hand.





	The Graduate

**Author's Note:**

> This series has been a pleasure to write. I plan to write one or two more stories in this 'verse, but not necessarily as a part of the series. I want one story about Oliver and Mia (who is a comic book Arrow canon character) and one story from William's POV as an adult. Thanks for reading and for all the encouragement!

* * *

 

**The Faculty, Administration, and Students at**

**Star City Collegiate Preparatory Academy**

**Cordially Invite You to Join Us in Celebrating the Graduation of**

 

_William David Clayton-Queen  
_

 

**And the Class of 2025  
**

**On May 24, 2025 at 3:30 p.m.**

**Star City Convention Center**

 

* * *

 

“What do you think?” William asked. The boy… the man shuffled his feet nervously and looked at Oliver with unsure eyes. “Maybe it’s kind of presumptuous, but I didn’t think you would mind.”

Oliver loss the battle against the stinging tears and the proud smile as his thumb stroked the gold-embossed name.

“It’s perfect,” he said softly. 


End file.
